


Hazy

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Jock Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 5 - ShotgunningStiles isn't bothered at all that Derek hasn't acknowledged him since they got high together and got off. Not at all.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I decided to write a follow-up to [Easy as Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782937) because I have no self-control and clearly don't have enough series already. Because this is now [officially a series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508081) that I'll work on whenever I have inspiration.

Stiles isn't exactly sure what he expected to happen after that first time Derek came to him for some herb, but he thought maybe something would change, at least a little. Except it didn't. Derek's eyes still skated over him in the halls at school, he didn't even get do much as a nod of acknowledgement. It didn't really bother him (except it kinda did). It was whatever. Really. It was fine anyhow. Status quo. Which makes it all the more surprising when he rolls into a party and sees Derek sitting on a sofa, bong in hand as he takes a hit. He'd thought the continued lack of acknowledgement meant Derek regretted getting high. But maybe it was just getting high with him and getting off that had been the problem. Stiles just rolls his eyes and moves past the living room, mixes a drink and waits for his clients to find him. Parties are great for business.

It's a couple of hours before Stiles is completely cached out and the party is in full swing, the rooms slowly filling with the scents of bud and booze, a haze coating everything. Stiles is buzzed himself, wallet filled with money and pockets empty of all but his own personal stash, when there's a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry dude, I'm out for tonight." He's speaking as he turns, gaze going flat when he see who interrupted him. Dude can't even nod hello all week but suddenly he wants a hook-up? Well fuck that noise. Stiles guesses he was a little more angry than he thought about it.

"Hey, listen -" Derek can't even get whatever he'd planned to say out before Stiles shakes his head and brushes past him. He was in a good mood before he was interrupted and he's not interested in losing that buzz. Stiles sidesteps a few of the other jocks he knows, smirking at their attempt to make a pyramid out of half crushed empties, and then makes it out the back door. If he remembers right, this is the house with the kick-ass, glassed in gazebo set towards the back of the frankly ridiculously large yard. It's pitch black just past the edge of the pool, but Stiles is pretty confident so he keeps moving forward until his eyes adjust, glad when he sees the outline of the building just a bit further on in the darkness.

The sounds of the party are muted even before he gets inside of the gazebo and shuts the door, but it's completely quiet inside. It feels like he's in his own world entirely, and that's probably a little bit because of the buzz but mostly because he's here alone. He doesn't mind it though, enjoys the peacefulness of it all. Especially when he pulls out his preroll and lights up, breathing in relaxation with each hit off the joint. The gazebo fills quickly, a hazy sort of smokiness adding to the feeling that he's alone in the world, and Stiles tips his head back against the sofa he's sitting on, left hand dangling over the arm, lit joint just high enough not to brush the ground. He doesn't worry about it, knows it'll go out in another minute more if he doesn't puff on it. Instead he closes his eyes and lets his mind and body drift a little with the much stronger buzz. 

Stiles isn't sure if he's lost track of time or had fallen asleep when he feels fingers brush against his, plucking the joint from them. He's too chilled out to worry about it, just makes a vague waving motion with his other hand to let whoever know that it's cool if they want to indulge in his smoke. There's a familiar click of a lighter, follows by the crackling of the paper and the renewed sharper scent of pot, none of it enough to merit opening his eyes for. Not until he feels a weight settling gently in his lap, strong fingers pulling his chin down before a mouth pushes against his, and he's inhaling on instinct. He blows the smoke out through his nostrils when the mouth, which shouldn't be at all familiar but definitely is, stays against his, lips moving softly against his own. He lets it go for a minute before he forces himself to draw back, face carefully blank, eyes skimming over the face inches from his own.

"Hey." Derek's voice is soft, the expression on his face unfamiliar, and Stiles can't help but quirk a brow when nothing else comes after that.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Stiles is pretty pleased when his voice doesn't come out angry or hurt or confused or any of the myriad emotions currently swirling inside him. 

"I wanted to...apologize. For this week." 

"Sure. It's, whatever man. No big deal. I know folks don't want to hang out with their friendly neighborhood drug dealer." Stiles smirks as he says it, putting on the joking tone he's used to using whenever he finds himself having a conversation that he'd rather not be having. It isn't the first time someone has avoided him after getting off, he's sure it won't be the last. 

"Oh come on, that's not true and you know it." Derek's tone has gone sharp, whatever hesitation he had a minute ago gone, and Stiles feels even more confused than before.

"Oh?"

"Everyone likes you, you know that. There isn't a single party that you're not invited to."

"Everyone likes my access to pot and occasionally to some Molly. Of course they invite me." Derek scoffs as Stiles corrects him, but Stiles remembers how it was before he was the most frequent supplier to the rest of his class. Derek doesn't say anything, just stares, one of his own bushy brows quirking up in disbelief.

And okay, maybe he has a point, because Stiles doesn't sit only with Scott at lunch anymore. His table is actually usually a rotation of fairly popular people, though Derek has never been one of them. And his weekends are usually full, even without parties. Also Erica has a very terrifying habit of crawling through his window whenever she gets bored, even if all they do is work on homework and watch Netflix. 

"Fine. Not everyone avoids me. But you did."

"Not because of the drugs."

"Not really helping your argument here."

"No, it's…" Derek blows out a frustrated breath and slides off Stiles' lap. Stiles expects him to shift over and sit on the couch, but instead Derek slips to his knees, palms coming up to rub over Stiles' thighs. "It was my first time...before."

"First time getting high? Yeah, you told me."

"No idiot." Derek curls his fingers and flicks them hard against Stiles' thigh for a second. "My first time hooking up with a guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Before that I didn't even know I might...swing that way too. So, I'm sorry, because I didn't really know how to act." Derek sounds so sincere, and having him on his knees in front of him is doing things to Stiles' already smoke addled brain. "I think I figured it out though. Can I make it up to you?" Derek bites his lip and his intent gets even clearer when his hands slide up to frame Stiles' crotch. 

"Are you sure?" Stiles has to swallow against his suddenly dry mouth to ask, because Derek Hale on his knees and staring at Stiles like he wants to eat him up is definitely a lot.

"Very. I'm pretty sure you told me you'd help me figure out how to smoke a pipe all by myself last time." Stiles groans because it was an absolutely terrible innuendo that he hadn't meant to make last time, but Derek looks one hundred percent serious and Stiles can only nod and scoot further down, giving Derek access to undo his pants and pull his rapidly hardening cock free of them. 

Stiles can't look when Derek lifts up higher on his knees and bends over his lap, can't watch as his mouth spreads itself open around his cockhead, has to bite his fist for a second to distract his body so he doesn't shoot when Derek sinks down, down, down until Stiles hits the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, Derek." The glide of Derek's mouth as it moves back up and off is no less overwhelming, especially with the added suction.

"I've been practicing." 

"Practi-" Stiles can't even finish his sentence before Derek sinks his mouth down again, twisting his head a little as he comes back up, pulls off again.

“On fruit. Popsicles. I didn’t really get to see your dick last time so I wasn’t sure how big you were.” Stiles’ eyes feel like they cross as his brain supplies him images of Derek deep-throating every bit of food he could find trying to make sure he could take all of Stiles’ cock. But then Derek is sinking back down again and Stiles thinks maybe he should watch the real thing instead of trying to imagine it. And fuck, what a sight it is when he gives in and looks down. Derek’s mouth is stretched wide around him, Stiles’ cock fatter than average even though it only really clocks in at maybe five inches in length. But that’s working in his favor because seeing Derek’s nose buried in his pubes is fucking beautiful. He can’t help but reach out and cup Derek’s cheek as he starts bobbing his head, always taking Stiles all the way in. The rumble of pleasure Derek lets out at Stiles’ touch skates through his cock, and he has to fight the urge to thrust up, trying to get further in even though there’s no more of him to even take. Derek must feel the shifting of his hips though because he sucks his way up and off again, and Stiles can’t help the tiny whine that escapes him when his cock is back in the open air.

“You should fuck my mouth. If you want to.” Stiles’ whole body clenches at the rasp in Derek’s voice, the knowledge that his cock did that, and it takes another few seconds before he processes Derek’s words.

“Really?” The word is barely a breath, and he knows his mouth is hanging open.

“Yeah, that’s a thing. That you should do.”

“Yeah. I can. Yeah.” Stiles thinks he probably looks like a bobblehead with the way he’s nodding his agreement, but he can’t stop and he doesn’t waste the energy trying, just reaches his slightly shaking hands out to caress the sides of Derek’s face as he mouths at the head of Stiles’ cock. He lets his fingers pet those beautiful cheekbones for a moment before he glides his fingers back until they’re stroking through Derek’s hair, getting a tighter grip on it as Derek opens his mouth wide, spit slipping down off his tongue to drip onto Stiles’ cock. That’s the only encouragement he needs to tighten his hold and give in to his urges.

Derek’s hands press into the sofa on either side of Stiles’ thighs as Stiles starts flexing upwards, hips lifting clear of the cushion as he pushes up, shoulders digging into the back of the couch as he flexes his arms to pull Derek’s mouth down to meet his thrusts. It’s fucking amazing, the best thing Stiles has ever felt, and he loses himself a little in the rhythm of it. When Derek tightens his mouth down and starts sucking on each outstroke, Stiles can’t help the noises he lets out, groans and moans and little huffed out exhalations of ‘Derek’ and ‘fuck.’ It feels like it’s too soon when his body starts to tense, his balls drawing up tighter, but he slackens his grip.

“Derek, gonna...can’t hold it back anymore. Pull off.” Except Derek doesn’t, just sinks all the way back down, starts sucking as best he can with his mouth stretched wide, hands finding Stiles’ and encouraging him to go back to fucking his face. So Stiles does his best to keep his eyes open, keeps flexing his hips up and pulling down on Derek’s head, watching the way his cock glistens with Derek’s spit as it disappears into his mouth over and over, dribbles of it slipping out of the corners of his mouth. It doesn’t take long at all, less than a minute at most, before his cock twitches and he starts coming. His grip goes completely slack as his back arches up, body taut as he pulses out his release. He’s surprised when Derek keeps bobbing his head, pearly white streaks mingling with the spit every time he comes up. Stiles is starting to get oversensitive, cock softening, when Derek finally gives one last hard suck, the pop of his mouth releasing Stiles’ cock as he finally comes off of it. They’re both panting but Stiles paws at Derek, trying to get him back in his lap, wanting to kiss him and also to touch his cock.

They’re both uncoordinated but eventually Derek manages to clamber back up and Stiles wastes no time at all licking his way into Derek’s mouth, chasing the taste of himself on Derek’s tongue. His hands slip to Derek’s waist, feeling for the button of his jeans, but Derek just laughs into the kiss, tangling their fingers together and pulling back just a bit.

“I’m good.” Derek’s voice is even more wrecked and Stiles can feel his cock give a feeble twitch, but it’s way too soon to get hard again. When Stiles makes a questioning noise in his throat, because words are still too hard right now, Derek just takes the hand he’s holding and slides it over the front of his jeans, letting Stiles feel how soaked they are with his own release. “Guess I really like sucking cock.”

“Oh fuck.” Stiles groans and tips his head forward until it rests against Derek’s chest, hand caressing Derek’s crotch, amazed that he hadn’t even touched himself to get off, that sucking on Stiles had been enough. “This mean you’re not gonna ignore me anymore at school?”

Stiles meant it to be kinda teasing but it came out far too genuine for that. Derek doesn’t say anything snarky though, just releases Stiles’ hand and cups his cheek, tipping his face back up and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

“No more ignoring you, promise.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
